Blunted
by 16ckelmen
Summary: I was angry. Who wouldn't be when their life was destroyed at the ripe age of five. It didn't matter how furious I was though. I would never stoop to the level of those man-slayers. I was a blunt sword. That didn't mean I wasn't dangerous. Oh no. I would beat my enemies until they were inches away from death. - - - One shot?


My hands clench on the sword in my fist. "H-he went after Hitokiri Battousai," the government official stuttered. I narrowed my eyes on the fat man. He was lucky it was me who found him and not Jin-e. I can't believe he released all those men once Kurogasa shifted his attention. This man would not have a long life. That is if he continued to be so idiotic. You should never let your guard down, especially when an enemy is still alive.

I sheathed my weapon, and the man relaxed. How silly. "I'm sorry, but I can't have you remembering that I visited you. This next part may hurt a bit," I stated dryly. The official turned as white as a sheet. He opened his mouth to scream, but I moved faster. I can't have all those nice guards outside knowing I stopped by, now can I? It was only too easy to leave this man unknowing of everything that just happened.

Yet, as I walked away, I could hear him mumbling, "Phantom," repeatedly, like all my victims. I sighed as I moved to the window. It was the best I could get. I'd work harder to master that technique later. For now, it was time to see what I could find out about this Hitokiri Battousai. If he were just another man-slayer, then he would be easy to get rid of.

* * *

I stood in the forest listening to the rattle of leaves. A man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek was my next clue. He lived with a young lady at her dojo. It was strange that a man-slayer was living so peacefully. The rumors were that he had given up killing and had decided to become a wanderer. I shook my head. One cannot wander when they make connections with others. If you make a contact, then that connection will hold you back. It will become an anchor to tie you down and a weapon to be used against you.

My eyes searched through the trees. It had to be around here somewhere. While I moved in search, it ended up being my ears and not my eyes that found what I was looking for. The clashing of metal echoed throughout the forest. The temple, I knew I would find, was now in sight. A girl was hunched over, and two men were fighting. One of the men had red hair, and the other was dressed in black and had gray hair — their fight drawing more conclusive as I drew near.

"Your life as a swordsman is now over, and so is your life as a human being," Battousai declared. My eyes narrowed on the man. His sword was held high above his head, and he was right in front of Jin-e. He appeared to be ready to strike. His mulberry eyes locked on his opponent. Yet, he didn't convince me he was willing to go through with the deed. I was sure he was not only holding back but hesitating. How interesting. This isn't what I'd come to expect from man-slayers.

I wasn't the only one who had noticed Battousai's hesitance it seemed. Jin-e announced, "What's wrong? Why are you hesitating? In order to free the girl of the Shin-no-ippou, you have no other choice but to kill me." His bali-blue eyes seemed to be watching Battousai in glee, as Battousai tightened his grip on the weapon and his eyes became a frightening gold. All of this over a girl? I looked her over. Tears were leaking from this girl's eyes, and she was struggling to breathe.

It was funny that they seemed to think that she needed help. I'm sure if I gave her a couple of minutes, hell maybe just a few more seconds, she could break the spell she was under. I'm a nice guy though, so why don't I help this girl out. A laugh escapes my mouth as I relish in the thought that I am ruining Jin-e's plans. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but why is it do you think this darling girl needs for you to be killed?" I asked. My sword was a few inches from the girl's throat. Everyone's eyes were locked on me. Those gold eyes narrowed on my sword.

This is such a pain, but I guess I have to. I smile innocently and move my sword, just as the Battousai moves. Everyone freezes again when the girl takes in a ragged breath before coughing, her breathing turning back to normal. Wide purple eyes lock on her in relief. "It's been a while Jin-e. Nine years to be specific. Although, I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about," I state jadedly as I sheathe my weapon. Jin-e narrows his eyes on me. I'm sure he's either trying to remember, or he's trying to use his Shin-no-ippou on me.

The Battousai is standing in front of me frozen. His sakabato inches away from slicing into me. It didn't matter. He was never going to be able to hit me anyway. At least, not with that obvious of a strike. The girl falls over with relief, and Battousai rushes over to catch her. I now have a clear path to my enemy. "I am the son of a government official and the master of the Mukei Kessokuhō. My name is Daniel Fenton, prepare yourself. I won't go easy on you. I plan to see how far I can break you," I declared. That smile was back on Jin-e's face. Shame. I pulled out my sword, again. It was a blunt sword, well except for the tip. It had a slight bend and got wider on top. It wasn't meant to kill, although its appearance may appear to be otherwise. That was the idea though. I didn't want to kill. No. I would never become a murderer. I would attack and leave my enemies beaten up. Jin-e would be inches away from death. I was sure of this.

* * *

 **AN:** **I'm not sure where to go with this story, and I felt like uploading it. We need more crossovers. This is a challenge. Someone must either continue this or make a crossover of these two shows. It must be done. ~ 16CRK**


End file.
